Inesperado
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: A lo largo de la relación de Takeru y Hikari, los mejores momentos surgieron de forma única. Ese nuevo acontecimiento era una prueba más de cuán inesperadas eran sus vidas.


**INESPERADO**

DIGIMON © TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** A lo largo de la relación de Takeru y Hikari, los mejores momentos surgieron de forma única. Ese nuevo acontecimiento era una prueba más de cuán inesperadas eran sus vidas.

 **Nota de la autora** : Nada, algo rápido escrito desde mi teléfono mientras vuelvo a casa. Hace mucho que no escribo Takari.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Inesperado

La iluminación era fundamental para una fotografía en diseño publicitario. La imagen debe transmitir para ser más cercana al espectador. Ella era muy consciente de cuánto poder poseía la luz, no solo como recurso de composición, porque su fuerza yace además en cómo se manipulaba y la persona que fuera su portador. Hikari portaba la luz por mandato del Digimundo, pero no todo había sido fácil durante ese tiempo luchando por el futuro. La niñez había sido visualmente dura con las pérdidas de aliados y en su juventud había sufrido un declive con su contraparte, la oscuridad.

Y debía ser ese constante llamado que incita hacia lo prohibido que recae en que su trabajo siempre se haga durante el mayor periodo de luz. La noche no era su fuerte. La oscuridad no era su fuerte, no por sí sola. Incluso con treinta años tenía que tener una mínima luz en la habitación para consolidar el sueño. Siempre que estuviera sola sería así, porque la presencia de Takeru era reconfortante y reemplaza cualquier necesidad de una luz. Porque con él nace en ella el coraje y la esperanza, típica del rubio, de que todo saldría bien.

La imagen de Takeru hace que Hikari exhale un suspiro de adolescente enamorada mientras limpia el lente de la cámara. Su relación, lo que eran en la actualidad, se había escalado de forma paulatina y obvia, pero a su vez sorpresiva porque los indicios de sus destinos los colocaban en el terreno de la amistad y no en el campo del romance. Todo se había dado tan repentinamente que nadie lo supo creer en su momento.

Estaban de viaje en el distrito de Saitama buscando ideas para sus respectivos trabajos. Takeru quería escribir sobre un héroe y Hikari estaba fotografiando el pintoresco paisaje generado por las nubes. La idea de ir hasta allá juntos había surgido en una de sus reuniones de fin de semana entre charla y charla, derivando que tres días después estuvieran allí con tan solo una semana disponible antes de que las vacaciones de primavera dieran por finalizadas. Debían obtener lo que querían con rapidez, no obstante, la libreta de Takeru solo tenía ideas suprimidas y borrones por sus bosquejos mal hechos mientras que la cámara de Hikari no parecía llenar su memoria interna.

Estaban sin inspiración.

—Creo que deberíamos considerar tomar un descanso y volver al hotel. Parados aquí solo será más frustrante —Takeru sabía que Hikari se negaría. Él tampoco deseaba irse con las manos vacías y considerar perdido el día, pero ya comenzaba a sentir malestar ante la falta de ideas—. Kari…

Cuando el rubio la llamó por su apodo la castaña se volteó, molesta. El ceño fruncido que regía su rostro denotaba negativa ante su propuesta y Takeru lo supo aún más cuando comenzó a caminar sin preocuparse por dejarlo. Años atrás y si estuvieran en Odaiba, habría dejado se fuera hasta que su mal humor se disipara y poder charlar de manera civilizada, pero ya no eran adolescentes y estaban en un sitio desconocido para ambos. Además, sabía que Taichi Yagami podría liquidarlo si le sucedía algo a Hikari.

—Cielos, esta chica…, ¡Kari, no te vayas, espérame!

—No, T.K. No me iré de aquí hasta sacarle algo bueno a este día —insistió buscando a través del visor de su cámara una imagen idónea para capturar. Takeru supo que estaba haciendo honor a la terquedad de su familia—. ¿Por qué no regresas si ya te rendiste? Encontraré la forma de volver.

—Ah —suspiró—. No es tan simple. No puedo dejarte sola.

—Tengo veintitrés años, T.K. No soy la niña débil de cuando nos conocimos.

El rubio enarcó su ceja ante dicha oración. En el último tiempo, y más desde que decidieron asistir a Saitama, había percibido y notado que su amiga señalaba con más frecuencia que no era una persona débil, apuntando a su situación de la infancia. Creyó que solo era una manera para evadir lo denso que se ponía su hermano cuando salía de Odaiba, pero no era así. Ella estaba usando un pretexto como ese para quitarse lo que molestaba de encima. Él estaba siendo una molestia.

Con el ceño fruncido detuvo la caminata de Hikari sujetando su hombro y dándole vuelta para estar cara a cara. La castaña tenía una expresión confusa que se tornó preocupada ante el semblante estoico y sereno de Takeru. El rubio soltó un quejido y hablo.

—No eres débil, Kari. Nunca, nunca lo fuiste —su voz denotaba fuerza y determinación. Era la pura realidad—. Se que quieres demostrarnos a todos que no hay que cuidar de ti. Por mi parte lo hago porque eres especial, indispensable en muchos aspectos de mi vida. Creo que no daría el cien por cien si no estuvieras conmigo.

—Takeru…—Hikari sollozo, consternada por sus palabras. Convenía a sus habilidades de escritor por lo que sabía que decir en el momento justo y lo decía con apariencia locuaz—. ¿Cómo es que siempre intuyes qué decirle a una muchacha?

Takeru carcajeo ante su interrogación. Su expresión adusta de hace un instante se borró para dar marcha a una sonrisa leve mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de Hikari. Ella copió el arrumaco permaneciendo ambos enlazados en una especie de postura para danzar.

—No hago eso con todas las chicas —objetó finalmente.

—Al menos con las que saliste, sí —retrucó Hikari.

—Eso fue cuando teníamos quince años. ¿Todavía sigues celosa? —inquiere acercando un poco su semblante hacia ella para distinguir en sus ojos si iba a mentir—. Vamos Hikari, responde.

Ella se intentó alejar, carcajeando. Takeru aprovechó la distancia y la agarró por la cintura para hacerla dar un par de vueltas.

—¡No! Bájame…

—¡Lo haré si me respondes!

—¡Sabes que no te diré nada!

—Entonces giraremos hasta que me respondas —Takeru se percibía determinado. Hikari le arrugó el ceño, entretenida—. ¿Y esa cara?

—Te cansarás pronto. Tus brazos no son tu fuerte —contestó confiada.

—Hikari, hice básquet en la escuela —dijo con obviedad.

—Si, lo sé. Pero en el baile de graduación cuando fuimos e hiciste lo mismo que ahora te cansaste porque, según tú, toda mi terquedad pesa.

Hikari quedó suspendida un instante en el aire cuando Takeru pareció recordar la situación. Este suspiró y dijo, sonriendo con timidez.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Te bajaré.

—¡Hurra! —festejo Hikari tocando el suelo.

Takeru la dejo, pero no abandonó el agarre sobre su cintura.

—No obtuve mi respuesta.

—No tuve mis vueltas hasta que respondiera.

Ambos rieron.

—De todas formas, igual no necesito que digas algo —exclamó Takeru confundiendo a Hikari—. No voy a negar que me divertí saliendo con algunas chicas, pero siempre volvía a estar con los chicos y contigo porque eran con quienes me divertía plenamente. Ustedes son mis verdaderos amigos y tú, Hikari Yagami, eres la única chica que me importa.

El rubio sonrió ante la castaña, pero esta solo un bufido como respuesta causando un ligero estupor a Takeru.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué mentiría? —pregunto enarcando una ceja, divertido por la situación.

—Claro, dime eso ahora. Cuando te cases se lo dirás a tu esposa y va a carecer de valor absoluto —contestó con cierto egocentrismo. Hikari creía que sabía lo que sucedería, pero el rostro de Takeru decía otra cosa—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Porque no estás en lo cierto.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que te diga ahora nunca perderá su valor, aunque me case. Es lo que siento en mi interior y nadie puede cambiarlo —Takeru salto su cintura y le atrapó las manos posicionando ambas en el espacio entre sus rostros que se acercaron instintivamente—. Hikari, lo importante que eres para mí no cambiará. Suceda lo que suceda, no variará.

Ella quería creerle, y lo hacía. Su pronunciación y la expresión que estaba utilizando en ese momento era lo más transparente que Hikari conocía capaz en un hombre. Rostros enfrentados, manos enlazadas con fuerza y un tono que no vacilaba ni se escuchaba menoscabo. Era una prueba de sinceridad enorme. ¿Esperanza? También. Vagamente su mente la transportó hacia el hecho de que sus emblemas estaban conectados de forma especial. ¿Eso quería decir que ellos…?

—¿Qué clase de esposa soportaría que me digas todo esto? —increpó intentando manifestar la duda más grande que entre ellos hubiera surgido.

—¿Acaso te dije quién sería? —objeto, dejando entrever lo obvio.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Eso significa que podría ser cualquier chica...—la castaña no logró contener una sonrisa en sus labios. Su pecho conteniendo la emoción—, incluso… ¿yo?

Takeru solo se encogió los hombros, risueño.

—Si lo ves de esa forma, sí. Incluso podrías ser tú.

Hikari dejó la cámara en su estuche mientras recordaba que ocurrió entre Takeru y ella después de esa charla en Saitama. Había sido una abierta declaración de amor de algo evidente, el hecho de que terminarían juntos. Más tarde ese día se habían cada uno a su cuarto sin intercambiar palabras, fue él quien a mitad de la noche fue hacia su cuarto buscando aclarar la situación y dejando ver que todo era verdad. Ella había admitido que sentía lo mismo. Un instante después, se estaban besando como alguna vez dentro del armario de Sora mientras investigaban que eran los besos cuando tenían trece años.

Siete años después, aquella tierna memoria de cómo nació su romance apartaba a Hikari de redefinir su trabajo fotográfico de los museos españoles. Fue una llamada de Taichi que la hizo salirse de su trance y recobrar su rutina. Este llamaba para invitarla a ella y Takeru para cenar con sus padres porque él tenía un importante anuncio por hacer.

—Hermano, no irás a anunciar alguna cosa relacionada a tu empleo, ¿o sí? —increpó. Una vez, Taichi había llegado feliz de su trabajo anunciando que había pasado de Asistente ayudante en entrenamiento a Asistente ayudante. Incluso Agumon había sugerido que no era un verdadero ascenso.

—No, Kari. Esto es un asunto completamente diferente —contestó con cierto acento de desagrado ante la burla de su hermana—. Te adelantare. Estoy saliendo con alguien…

—¡¿Qué?! —Kari pegó un chillido de asombro qué espanto hasta Tailmon que descansaba en un sillón—. ¿Conociste a alguien y no me dijiste?

—¿Qué Taichi está saliendo a alguien? —indaga Tailmon después, alzando la cabeza con curiosidad. El hecho de que el hermano de su compañera estuviera en una relación era un hecho de plática incluso entre ellos, los Digimon.

—Espera, ¿Tailmon está ahí? —preguntó Taichi.

—Sí. Pero sabes que ella no dirá nada —dijo para calmarlo.

—Es cierto, aunque tampoco iba a decir algo más —rebatió Yagami para disgusto de su hermana menor—. Solo te di un adelanto, no insistas. Mejor háblame de Takeru y de ti. ¿Cómo va la vida matrimonial? Fue su quinto aniversario en estos días, ¿no?

—Es verdad, pero no fue nada extraordinario.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

De forma rápida y resumida, Hikari le contó a su hermano que, debido a las agendas apretadas y los trabajos de cada uno, el joven matrimonio había optado por obviar la celebración y compensarlo el próximo año con algo mejor. Cuando terminó su relato, Taichi comenzó a reprender a su hermana por la actitud de ambos recordando que su relación con Meiko había terminado por dejar el matrimonio de lado.

—Cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que miró para la cena por nuestro tercer año, soy consciente de que falle como esposo y que el matrimonio no tenía salvación —comentó. El divorcio había sido en buenos términos y quedó una especie de amista. Sin embargo, siempre recordaría con amargura su temporada con Meiko—. Hikari, no dejes que la rutina te absorba porque acabarás perdiendo a T.K y créeme, no tengo antojos de conocerte otro novio. Con el hermano de Matty es suficiente y además me agrada.

—Si Takeru te escuchara se sentiría sumamente halagado —expresó Hikari con una risilla. Su hermano tenía razón, no podía ceder a que la usanza hiciera deterioro en una relación que pretendía que fuera hasta sus últimos días—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueda hacer ahora?

—No exactamente, pero… ¿habrá algo que pueda contentar a Takeru de improviso? Alguna cosa que los vincule, no sé, obras de escritura y fotografía. Cosas que les valgan para crear como ustedes hacen…

A medida que Taichi sugería ideas, la mente de Hikari se había quedado buceando en las primeras oraciones. Ella tenía un pensamiento, una imprecisa sensación de algo que podría corresponder con lo que indicó su hermano. Tenía que saciar su inquietud de inmediato.

—Taichi creo tenerlo, pero necesito confirmarlo. Te llamaré en media hora.

Su hermano accedió con extrañeza y cortó la llamada. La castaña lograba jurar que su ritmo cardiaco estaba aumentando segundo a segundo mientras Tailmon la miraba con un rostro expectante, preparada para su próximo movimiento. Hikari elaboró una seña que solo ellas comprenden su significado y el Digimon salió del cuarto para retornar cinco minutos después con el bolso de la muchacha. Hikari lo sujeto con pánico, como si pesara una tonelada. Era el momento.

—Estaré en el baño. Vigila que nadie se acerque.

—Si —Tailmon encierra su pata tan alterada como su compañera—. Kari, todo estará bien. No tengas miedo. Estaremos contigo.

Hikari sonríe con afecto hacia su Digimon. Se relaja un poco.

—Gracias, Tailmon.

Tailmon asiente con seguridad y Hikari desaparece por el pasillo hacia el baño. Revuelve su bolso y sustrae de una bolsa de farmacia una cajita rosa que contiene una prueba de embarazo. Ella embucha saliva al echar un vistazo.

Seis semanas, seis semanas desde que tuvo intimidad con Takeru y eran tres semanas desde que correspondía que asumiera su periodo. Lo había ignorado pensando que no sería relevante, que el estrés laboral había suprimido la menstruación ese mes y al siguiente vendría normal. Pronto rechazó la comida de su suegra que adoraba, el hedor del té de manzanilla le sentó fatal y regaño a Patamon cuando hizo una inocente broma de asustarla. Sus emociones estaban en constante cambio.

—Kari, tal vez, no lo sé, ¿podrías estar esperando un bebé? Aunque sería ridículo que te descuides.

Miyako le había hecho una sugerencia de forma escueta, casi despreocupada de que podría estar en cinta. En Hikari la inquietud se sembró y germinó con el paso de los días. Ella no era una persona negligente en relación con su organismo, sin embargo, no había estado exactamente observadora durante el último tiempo a causa de la escuela y su trabajo. Regresaba acabada, estresada y la sonrisa de Takeru en esos instantes importaban tanto que su mente renunciaba a funcionar en ese periodo de tiempo exacto, tal vez, incluso más.

Fue entonces cuando destrozó la caja que contenía la prueba. Era el momento.

Poco tiempo después y tras un llamado sofocado por parte de Hikari, Tailmon estaba allí en el baño. Suspiró suavemente, observando a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

—Hikari...

Pero ella continuaba completamente ausente, intentando enroscar su mente alrededor de algo que parecía imposible de entender. Su cuerpo tieso, y cada tendón y nervio de su cuerpo permanecía tirante y recortado contra su propia piel. Los tendones de sus manos, de los dorsos de éstas, perfectamente visibles a los ojos de su Digimon, así como los músculos contraídos de su espalda, a través de la camisa. Imaginaba que su expresión sería similar a la que habría tenido cuando Taichi había caído tras el enfrentamiento con Meicoomon años atrás. Ojos rojizos bien abiertos, labios entreabiertos y una gota de sudor rodando por el lateral de su rostro. Su cabello castaño cayendo sobre su frente y proyectando sombras sobre su semblante. Luciría paralizada. Así se sentía.

Su voz sonó ligeramente ahogada cuando habló, como ajena y distante.

—Cuánto... —negó con la cabeza suavemente. Simplemente no podía ponerlo en esos términos—. Cuán avanzado...

Tailmon le dedicó una mirada suave. Pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Inhaló con calma.

—Seis semanas... —pero eso ella ya debía saberlo. No, ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Hikari asintió precariamente, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza.

—Cierto —exactamente seis semanas. El diagnóstico final repitiendo una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza—. Eso significa que voy a ser mamá. Voy a ser madre, Tailmon.

El Digimon asintió secamente, sonriendo.

—Sí, Hikari. ¡Pero lo harás bien! Cuidas de muchos niños todos los días. Podrás con un hijo de Takeru y tuyo.

La mujer volvió a asentir débilmente, aún inmóvil y en la misma posición inclinada hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas. Sí, sería capaz, tan capaz como lo sería su pareja. Pero ¿cómo le diría que serían padres?

Hikari Yagami tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados que no detectó la venida de su esposo junto a su compañero Digimon a la casa. Este llamó un par de veces, pero no recibió contestación alguna.

—Qué raro, Kari no responde —marco distinguiendo que la cocina y el comedor lucían normales. Su copia de llaves estaba colgada. Además, su celular y cámara de fotos yacían sobre la mesa junto a su computadora portátil—. ¿Tailmon te comento sobre si iban al Digimundo, Patamon? —inquirió mirando a su compañero.

—No, Takeru. Ella no me dijo nada —el Digimon naranja distinguió el rostro preocupado de su compañero e imitó sus facciones. Era inusual que las dos féminas de la casa desaparecieran tan abrupto—. Tal vez fueron por comida.

—Claro, tal vez... —murmuró cavilando. Dada la hora y que no habían ido al mercado desde el sábado, era posible que su esposa haya ido para abastecer la casa y sus apetitos. Especialmente el de ella que se había incrementado las últimas semanas—. Probablemente sea eso. Y lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotros es asearnos y esperarlas.

—¡Sí, Takeru! —apoyó Patamon meneando sus alas con exaltación.

El dúo se marchó por el pasillo hacía del baño. Takeru estaba haciendo una lista en su mente de cosas aleatorias y Patamon solo lo seguía en silencio, algo distraído, que no percibieron la presencia de Hikari y Tailmon en el baño, todavía procesando la noticia del embarazo.

—Solo díselo, Kari —insistió el Digimon una vez más—. No es difícil.

—Eso lo sé, Tailmon. Pero no sé en qué momento le diré a T.K que va a ser padre —Hikari sollozo mientras se levantaba de la tapa del inodoro dispuesta a ya abandonar el cuarto. Iba a tomar la prueba y dejarla en su sitio cuando la presencia del rubio en el marco de la puerta la hizo chillar y dejar caer el objeto—. ¡Ah, Takeru!

—Kari —expresó con simpleza. La prueba de embarazo cayó con elegancia a los pies del escritor. Este la alcanzó y examinó un par de veces.

Hikari observó cómo el rostro de T.K no transmitía ninguna emoción. No había felicidad, enojo o tristeza. No había nada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indescifrable?

—Entonces... —Takaishi* Hikari. Embarazo: Positivo—. ¿Cómo...?

Esta vez, Hikari se sintió ligeramente ofendida por su pregunta. Incluso Tailmon arrugó su expresión con cierta molestia.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo que explicarte cómo funciona, Takeru. Estabas presente, si mal no recuerdas.

Al notar la pronunciación de voz manejada por la fotógrafa, los Digimon decidieron pasar a un segundo plano alejándose del tenso ambiente que había surgido.

—Creo que Hikari se enojó con Takeru —marcó Patamon desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Tailmon afirmó punteando lo indiscutible, aunque inquieta por lo que podría llegar a pasar entre los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza.

Mientras tanto, la perspectiva de Takeru descansó en Hikari. Como si hubiera recibido una bofetada de su esposa, lo cual ni siquiera podía imaginarse sucediendo, no en la realidad (Hikari no abofeteaba, después de todo. Una cámara de fotografía voladora parecía más exacto y posible).

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Kari. No estaba preguntando eso, sino cómo es posible.

El semblante de Hikari se tornó ligeramente intranquilo. El tono de voz de su esposo estaba sonando bastante circunspecto, formal. Tensión yacía en sus hombros, manos apretadas con fuerza dejando ver sus nudillos blancos.

Él no parecía contento con el embarazo.

—T. K esto solo paso. No me cuide lo suficiente supongo...—su expresión se escuchaba quebrantada y encogida. El más infame de los escenarios formándose en su mente—. Estas molesto, ¿no?

La voz casi rota de Hikari concluyó que Takeru advirtiera que su esposa estaba por derrumbarse, todo porque él había contenido sus emociones desde hacía buen tiempo. No estaba disgustado por ser padre, para nada, era el mejor momento de su vida desde el día de su boda, no obstante, todo lo vinculado sobre qué hacer a continuación comenzó a bombardear su mente y lo desconecto varias veces del escenario real dejando solo una imagen distante y tajante de él. Hikari lo debió atrapar como que estaba molesto por el embarazo y ahora estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

—Kari —dijo, serio. Ella lo miró a sus ojos azules—. Kari, lo lamento. Lo lamento enserio, mi mente voló a otro lado cuando vi la prueba. No es fácil asumir esto así de la nada y además…

—No quieres saber nada de esto, ¿no? —Takeru jadeo cuando su esposa expresó eso con mucho enfado—. No tienes que darle vuelta al asunto. Solo dime que no quieres el bebé y vete. Me las arreglaré sola.

La castaña esperaba que sus palabras hicieran efecto en el rubio y lo movilizaran. Lo único que consiguió es que este lo viera con una expresión risueña y posteriormente largó una carcajada limpia.

—Eres una tontita —dijo entre risas.

—¿Eh? —indago. Takeru seguía riendo sin parar—. ¡Takeru! ¡Takeru!, ¿te estas burlando de mí?

—No, para nada…

Takeru se acercó y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Hikari, otra en su hombro y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me has dado la mejor noticia —exclamó, su voz se oía sumamente animada—. En unos meses habrá un pequeño o una pequeña corriendo por aquí y haciendo de las suyas. ¿Cómo va a molestarme eso?

Hikari lo abrazo por su cintura.

—Admite que tu cara deba a entender que estabas molesto. Parecías Yamato…

Takeru bufo.

—Por favor, Kari. No me compares con él —dijo y se separó de su esposa. Tomo su barbilla con una expresión traviesa en los labios—. ¿O prefieres que recuerde tu terquedad, pequeña Taichi?

—¡Eso es jugar sucio! —refunfuñó lanzando manotazos al aire que el escritor esquivo con facilidad. Carcajeo al ver que su esposo enarcó su ceja, desafiante—. Corre por tu vida, Takaishi.

—Claro, Yagami.

El pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina y el comedor se infesto de risas que alertaron a los Digimon de que todo estaba bien. Sonriendo, se colmaron a la persecución apoyando a sus respectivos compañeros en la corrida. El resultado final fue ver a Takeru colapsando contra la alfombra con Hikari y Tailmon encima suyo. Patamon había huido aprovechando su capacidad de volar.

—¡El equipo de la Luz gana! —dijo Hikari con aires de arrogancia encima de su esposo. Adelante suyo, Tailmon jugueteaba en la cara de Takeru con sus patas—. Eso significa que tienen que cocinar ustedes.

—¡No es justo! Eso no estaba en el trato.

—Descuida, tontito. Será mañana —exclamó la mujer alzándose para mirar la hora—. Hoy tenemos que ir donde mis padres porque Taichi tiene un anuncio importante.

Takeru carcajeo ante esa mención.

—Cualquier cosa que vaya a decir no será tan impactante como esto —y con ternura reposó su mano sobre el vientre de Hikari aun plano, pero que comenzaba a generar una vida—. Siempre todo de manera inesperada, ¿eh?

Hikari colocó sus manos sobre las de su esposo.

—Sí. Siempre seremos así.

* * *

 **Curiosidades: *** Creo que es una obviedad que Hikari tome el apellido de Takeru tras casarse. Pero nada, sentí que igual debía aclararlo.


End file.
